Merry Christmas
by Baku babe
Summary: Just a sweet story for Chritmas. Couples: ZeeRo, WestLee Includes Phi For people who don't know she's Ro and Zee's daughter who was madeup by TZP fans, or if you'd like ZeeRo fans.


Disclaimer: The usual procedure- I don't own The Zeta project and its characters nor do I own Phi, she belongs to whoever invented her, one of the TZP fans, and besides that she belongs to Zee and Ro, who are her parents.

Just to enlighten you - I decided to do a surprise Christmas story so to make your holiday as enjoyable as it can get. (I'm not celebrating it BTW, I'm Jewish) Hope you like the story!

Notes: Phi is 5 years old, Dr. Selig's alive and Zee & Ro as well as Lee and West are married.

Merry Christmas

It was afternoon on Christmas day, and Phi has been excited ever since she's woken up that morning. She has been running around the house helping her parents prepare the house for the Christmas party they planned that evening, and singing or humming all the songs she knew.

She has been waiting for Christmas all year and now that it was here she was overjoyed.

Zee and Ro were very happy at their daughter's happiness and enthusiasm but they just hoped she wouldn't stay that hyper when it was time for her to go to sleep that evening.

The evening came and all the family and friends started arriving.

First there was Casey, who was ecstatic to see his niece and not afraid to show it to her by squeezing the life out of her, until Ro interrupted him with a glare and a shout of "Casey! Let her breath!" so with a sweat-drop and a kiss on her forehead he released her and went to talk to Zee keeping a safe distance away from Ro, seeing as how she was still a bit angry with him.

Later there arrived Bucky and his parents, who Ro and Zee decided to invite as well, Bucky bent down to hug Phi while his parents went to talk to Ro and Zee (1) and thank them for their invitation.

Then, came Dr. Selig followed by West and his wife Lee, and close on their heels, Bennet.

Phi was the first to see Selig and the trio and ran toward them in lightning speed, almost knocking them all to the floor.

"Grandpa! Aunty Lee, Uncle West and Uncle Bennet" She yelled and hugged Selig's waist as tightly as she could while the rest of the trio watched in amusement with warm smiles on their faces.

By her yell all eyes in the room turned toward the door, making the recent arrival known to all.

"Why hello there angle," he said with a smile while returning her hug. "How have you been this year? Have you been a good girl?" He added with a soft grin.

"Yes, I have. Mommy and daddy say so too." She answered him, letting go of him at last, and looking up to his face with a large smile.

"Oh, then that means you're going to get a present from Santa," Bucky said donating his two cents to the conversation, while his parents stood staring from the side, mouths open and eyes wide still not believing that the famous Dr. Selig was standing in the room, and that he was also the grandfather of the little girl whose parents were friends with their son.

"Yay!" Phi shouted with mirth, the happiness seen clearly in her eyes.

Bucky laughed at her facial expression and continued, "Yes, but you also have to go to sleep today and not stay up, because Santa doesn't like being seen."

"Okay, then I'll be a good girl today too and go to sleep when mommy or daddy tell me." She answered as an afterthought.

"I'm glad to hear that," Ro said cutting into their conversation.

"Hello dad, Merry Christmas." She added and hugged him.

"Hello Ro, Merry Christmas to you too," He smiled then hugged and kissed her cheek in return.

Then he turned toward Zee and hugged and patted him on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas to you too my son."

Zee closed his eyes and smiled in content, "Merry Christmas dad." He answered.

Later that evening when the night came, after everyone went home, Ro was standing in front of their decorated Christmas tree, admiring it.

At that moment Zee entered from the kitchen carrying a plate with a few cookies and a glass of milk, putting it on top of the table beside the tree. After completing that task, he sneaked behind his wife, who had yet to notice him, wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek, letting his head rest in the crook of her neck.

Ro, who had suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her from behind, snapped out of her daydream state in alarm, but relaxed a moment later when she remembered where she was.

Zee, interested in what Ro was doing, inquired. "Hey Ro? What where you doing?" curiosity in his voice.

"Huh? Oh, I was just remembering our adventures; the first time I met you which was also the first time I met Bennet, West and Lee. Meeting Bucky, meeting Casey, and then dad and on the same day believing we've lost him," at that Zee winced, remembering it all to well, but let her continue. "And then at last getting you your freedom and making you human with dad's help and at last…" But here she was interrupted by Zee.

"Our wedding and Phi's Birth." He remembered with a smile.

"You know ever since I met you, I was always happy." Ro pointed out looking up and into Zee's face with a smile.

"You have also changed my life, Ro. And I'm not sure if you're even aware of the things you have done." He said and hugged her tighter.

"Ro," He started looking at her with a loving gaze. "Because of you I got my freedom, I made my dream of becoming human a reality, I have a family now, just like Dolan does, I have a wife and a daughter…and I can't possibly ask for any more, and all of this I got because of you….I love you so much for it you don't know how much." And with that he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, showing her all the love he had for her.

After they broke off the kiss they headed upstairs, but before Zee entered their bedroom he decided to check up on their daughter.

When he got there he was surprised to find Phi sitting on the windowsill looking up to the star-filled sky.

He went and stood behind her and decided to ask, "Phi? Honey? What are you doing up so late? Aren't you tired?"

Phi had not turned her head but answered nonetheless, "Not really," only then a yawn escaped from her mouth.

Zee laughed, and then decided to inquire, "What did you see in the sky? Saw something interesting?" He asked when he saw her look so intently into the night but when he looked at the sky as well he was surprised to find it was not snowing anymore. It was snowing since the early evening and he had wondered when it would stop, even though he liked it.

"I saw a shooting star and thought that I should make a wish, but then I thought of you and I realized my wish had already come true."(2) She said closing her eyes.

"You know what honey?" Zee said after hearing that. "I think my wish has come true as well. I think it had already come true when you were born." He added with a soft smile then kissed her on the head and then headed toward the door. Just as he was about to close it he heard a whisper.

"Daddy?" Phi asked with a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, sweetie?" He asked opening the door a bit wider.

"I love you." She finished quietly.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He said with a genuine smile and was about to close the door when he heard her voice again.

"And Daddy?" She added quietly and a bit sleepily.

"Yes?" he replied quietly as well.

"Merry Christmas…" She finished and let sleep take over her.

"Merry Christmas my angle and sweet dreams." And with that he closed the door.

So? How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it Kitty or Chad? JK

Please review! And Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to you all.

(1) What did you think? I'll use "Zee and Ro" all the time?

(2) I took the sentences that Phi said 'bout the star from Beegirl's site. Thank u Beegirl! I got this idea because of you!


End file.
